


人言可畏（且关我屁事）

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 德拉科对同人文中潘西的形象很不满意，而潘西就只是有点烦他为此念叨个不停。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 11





	人言可畏（且关我屁事）

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：德潘吐槽向，德拉科对同人中潘西的形象很不满意。对话体，德潘男女友设定，时间线就不用管了。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

“我觉得你最近把太多时间花在这个上面了，德拉科。”

“没应该的多。”

“你是想把‘阅读德潘同人文’作为全日制工作还是怎的？”

“要那样做，前提是有足够我每天读八小时的德潘同人文。而很遗憾，你的人气距此差得很远，在我的同人伴侣中还排不上前五。”

“那就是你这张不爽脸的来源吗？”

“看起来希望我去干男人的人们占据压倒性优势。”

“哎哟，你真可爱。”

“没错，在大部分‘同人文’里，我都‘可爱’得叫人恶心，而你，潘西，恰恰相反，是丑恶的代表和集大成者。”

“好吧，刺激到你的究竟是有太多人爱你，还是太少人爱我？”

“他们不停地用狮子狗形容你，就像被念了复制咒一样。”

“听起来很没劲，重复写别人一直在写的东西。”

“在没创意这点上他们倒是一视同仁。”

“比如英俊、优雅、性感、富有、才华横溢的你？”

“你少说了一个‘装模作样’。”

“这是那一连串关于你的形容词中唯一贴切的。哦不，你仍然很有钱。”

“潘西！”

“狮子狗也不算太离谱嘛。”

“他们甚至都没见过你！”

“我在我们的人际圈里也不以美貌绝伦著称，德拉科。”

“那些人，他们就像是看了一眼某张蓄意抓拍来抹黑你的模糊照片，就断定你完完全全就长得那个样子。呸，天知道他们自己又长得什么样？”

“哧。”

“你笑什么？”

“你企图跟别人争辩我不像看起来那么丑真是太可爱了，德拉科。”

“停止用‘可爱’形容我，潘西。”

“那性感如何？”

“别那样看着我！我只是在说，他们是假定除你之外每个人都长得完美无缺吗？他们身边的每个人都是明星？当然你烫头之后毛发看起来是有点丰富，但只要打理整齐——别笑了！”

“对不起，雇你做造型师周薪多少，德拉科？”

“你可雇不起我。”

“我用身体作价呢？”

“可以考虑。”

“让我猜猜，那些人不觉得我的身体这么值钱，对吧？”

“他们认为你是最下贱的婊子，对每个人张开双腿都不会有人想干，尤其是高贵纯洁的我。所以是啊，委婉地说，他们觉得你没那么值钱。”

“你不觉得这挺吸引人的么？高贵纯洁的马尔福少爷，屈从于一个婊子的诱惑……”

“等等，停！我还没看完呢！”

“行吧。”

“潘西！潘西，有成千上万人在往你身上泼脏水，把你塑造成丑陋的母狗，结果你对我发脾气？”

“这么说吧，那成千上万人让我不高兴的唯一原因是，他们导致你躺在床上一小时了还没开始剥我的衣服。”

“如果你这么饥渴可以先自己玩，又不是说你有贤者时间什么的。”

“呣，好主意。”

“……不是在我旁边！”

“你更喜欢听着我自慰的声音从客厅传过来？如果我喊布雷斯的名字会不会更性感？”

“你还真热衷于满足人们的幻想。”

“什么，他们喜欢看我在玷污你的同时再玷污别的男人？”

“他们觉得布雷斯像是我的，前女友回收站什么的。被我甩了的女人有八成都去了他怀里。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“你的笑点真心诡异。”

“我只是，哎哟，觉得必须把这件事告诉他。咱们中最难取悦的人原来只能捡你剩下的，梅林的内裤啊，布雷斯一定爱死了这个。”

“他还会爱死了你自慰的时候叫他名字。”

“只是个玩笑，别这么小心眼，亲爱的。”

“那你也不介意我在干你的时候想着格兰杰咯？”

“你最好这么做试试。那也是同人写手们的最爱么？”

“有一大批人疯狂地爱着格兰杰，而且坚信所有人都是这样，包括我在内。”

“哈，她会吓哭的。”

“喂！”

“你可以选几篇精彩的打印出来，我们一块寄给她和她丈夫。”

“或者我们去离婚的时候我把它们留在法律事务司的桌子上。”

“你是在求婚吗，德拉科？”

“不是。”

“很好，因为假如你想给我一个连戒指都没有、我未婚夫还没在看我的求婚，最好做好失去终身性生活的打算。”

“我突然觉得当个自由人很有吸引力。”

“好啊，等你再度不甘寂寞了，下一个目标是谁？波特？”

“众望所归。”

“啥，给我看看。哇靠，你跟波特这对组合的人气……啧啧啧，他和韦斯莱这对金童玉女对观众来说还不够好吗？”

“显然不。”

“哼哼，人人都是批评家。”

“我不能理解他们怎么会在丑化你的同时如此坚信我应该得到更好的。”

“看看这张苍白忧伤的小脸，谁会不爱你呢？”

“如果他们认为你十恶不赦，那我和你又有什么差别？”

“明白了，这才是你生气的点。”

“他们觉得我俩一个天上一个地下，可我们一直都在一起！”

“也许我是个邪恶的女巫，控制了你的大脑，让你无法自控地干出了那些令人厌恶的事。只要把我赶出你的视线，你就是完美的黄金男孩。”

“放屁。”

“行啦，你不是一直嫉妒波特吗？现在你也有他那样的人气和粉丝团了，这挺不错的嘛。”

“我才不嫉妒波特！”

“好的，你不嫉妒。”

“我讨厌你这样。”

“你就该讨厌死我了，才不会叫你的粉丝们失望。”

“我不需要一群辱骂我女朋友和伙伴的人在那假装爱我。”

“我还能说什么呢？有一个受欢迎的伴侣，就得承受压力。至少现在还没人写信诅咒我流产。”

“你怀孕了？”

“没有。”

“……”

“今晚没有。”

“你就想玩死我对吧？”

“耶，像个婊子那样。”

“你真的不打算放过这个梗了，是不是？”

“除非你放下那破玩意实打实地来努力让我怀孕。”

“如你所愿，而且你很快就会后悔的。”

“我真是期待极了。”

（全文完）


End file.
